New Year's Celebrations
by Adara Foxglove
Summary: Set between CA:TWS and Avengers Age of Ultron, just a brief glimpse into how Steve Rogers decided to spend his New Years. Set in the same storyline of my other story Breaking the Ice, major spoilers. Other than that, it's basically just some adorable fluff of mine that I hope you guys enjoy!


**As the summary implies, this takes place well down the road from my other Captain America story, **_**Breaking the Ice. **_**It's just a little something I slapped together for the New Year's.**

**There are some pretty major SPOILERS for my **_**Breaking the Ice**_** marvelverse, so if that's not your thing, turn back now travelers.**

**Other than that, I don't own Marvel (sadly) or any of its affiliates. But happy New Year, here's to hoping that 2015 (the Age of Ultron) is better than 2014 for everyone!**

**Adara.**

"You know, I never understood the fascination with watching the ball drop on New Year's. It's just the resetting of Caesar's calendar." Sinead was standing on her balcony sipping at the steaming mug of cider in her hand as she watched the snow fall. The fat flakes landed thickly in her hair, on her arms, bare up to her shoulders from the t-shirt she was wearing. It was cold, but then she always liked the cold; the bite of winter on her exposed flesh always seemed to make the warm so much... Well, warmer.

She didn't take that chance with her feet though, those were wrapped in two layers of wool socks, crammed into her muck boots with the legs of her flannel pajamas helping to create a heat seal. The cider was rapidly cooling, which was well enough as she had almost finished it. Clark pawed around her feet, leaving tiny prints in the snow and collecting just as many flakes in her orange fur.

Sinead watched the kitten explore for a few moments, shifting her foot slightly to nudge her back towards the doorway. Violet eyes turned back out towards the sky, clouds hiding the stars, and yet creating their own as though to make up for it. She sighed to herself; New Year's had always been one of her favorite holidays, a time for new beginnings, starting over... anything could happen. Coupled with an excuse to get drunk and the fact that it was her birthday and there was always a reason to party. Now it just served as a reminder that another year of her life was dwindling to an end. And what did she have to show for it? Student loans, bills, and an empty home.

Maybe it was just Kaiden's words at the bar still getting to her. She was almost thirty, and still alone. Or maybe it was her father's instance that she settle down and start her own family. In all honesty, it was probably both.

A coat fell around her shoulders then, dense, heavy and warm and silently announcing the towering presence beside her. "It's almost in the negatives _iolair_, and you're out here in a t-shirt?"

_Well_, she thought with a slight smirk_. I'm not completely alone_.

"I live a crazy life, wonder boy." Steve had a slightly sour frown on his face—he did so like to worry about her wellbeing—as he adjusted his coat around her frame. She supposed that his layered cotton sweater and jeans did offer more protection than her own choice of pajamas. And it was nice that he insisted on looking after her.

"You're gonna get sick. New Years is all about starting over; avoiding the same mistakes as last year, turning over a new leaf, stuff like that. Anything can happen in the next year." He answered, his own gaze contemplative as he watched the snow fall.

Sinead nudged her shoulder against his, applying some of her weight against him; Steve was practically like a personal heater in the form of a hot guy and she would be foolish to not take advantage of it. "And it's an excuse to go to parties and get drunk. Speaking of which, what brings you down this way? Shouldn't you be off ringing in the New Year with your buddies?"

Steve smiled down at her then, blue eyes filled with a tender emotion as he shifted one arm to allow Sinead to snuggle closer into his side. "Well, Nicole and Bucky took Sam up to the tower for Tony's party, which is where everyone else is. But I'm not much into partying really, and I thought I would see what you had gotten up to over the holidays. I'm surprised that you're not neck deep in friends and family."

"No. I just spent the past two weeks with my family. They would have stayed longer if they could have found a way to manage it, but work called. I'll have to deal with them enough tomorrow." There was no missing the pained grimace that flitted across her features and Steve couldn't help but laugh at that. As much as her family drove her insane, she really did love them. "And most of my other friends are out in DC enjoying the parties. I guess I'm not much of a party girl either anymore."

"So we get to be shut-ins together?" The blond asked lightly, looking down at the woman beside him. She had long since shoved her arms through the sleeves of his jacket, far too large on her body and completely engulfing her hands, and looked a lot warmer than the shivering mess he'd come out to find. Not that Sinead would ever admit she was cold; she was far too stubborn for that.

"Three cheers for being anti-social!" She lifted the now empty mug in a less than silent salute, reaching up to rub at her bright red nose.

"Hurrah." Steve offered dryly, noticing the flush of color brought on by the weather. "Why don't we head inside for a little bit? Warm up? It's not even fifteen till yet."

Sinead pouted up at him, thinking of the effort that would be involved in knocking the snow from her boots, and then pulling them off. The damn things were like airtight hugs to the calves. "Come on, I'll make more apple cider, you can get me some more of that pork and kraut. It's surprisingly very good."

"Contrary to my sultry Mediterranean appearance _il capitano_ I am also part German. It would be a cultural shame if I didn't know how to make sauerkraut." She informed him, trying vainly to brush some of the snow out of her hair. It just melted into small drops of water at her touch. "But you do make some pretty darn good cider, so I'll take you up on that offer."

Sinead allowed herself to be led into the apartment, pausing long enough to knock her boots clean and wriggle her way out of them so that she was swimming in Steve's coat, with flannel pajama bottoms that ended in calf high socks. Not the most attractive fashion statement by any means, but in the comfort of her own home she didn't really care. They went right to the kitchen, Steve turning to the stovetop as she removed the lid to her slow cooker. There was enough left to fill two more bowls, the rest would be cooled to a decent level and set down for the cats to enjoy their fill of.

"So how was your Christmas?" Steve inquired lightly, swapping her one bowl for one mug as Sinead sat down at the table.

She stirred the contents of the bowl, looking down with a faint, reminiscent smile on her lips. "Expensive, as per usual. Even with only buying one gift each, it was still twenty one gifts. Most of them toys for a very discerning crowd."

Steve could only imagine the chaos of trying to fit her entire family into only one house.

"And my dad stayed with me the entire time, so there was _that_." She looked like a headache was starting to form behind her eyes.

"Was it that bad? I thought you and your dad got along." Sinead continued eating, chewing slowly and thoughtfully as she contemplated his question.

"We do," she confirmed, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "And I love him, but if I have to put up with one more request for me to settle down and find a nice guy to start a family with I'm gonna asplode."

Steve coughed into his drink, spluttering slightly and ending up with a mess of steaming liquid all over his face. "I... Don't even know what to say."

"You can say what I said; I'll die alone with 72 cats if I want to." Sinead snorted, tossing her head back and smiling up at him. It was one of those smiles that reached her eyes, making them glitter like gems.

He loved her eyes.

"That seems a little excessive. You've never thought about having a family?" He was sure that he was blushing. He had to be blushing at that question, seemingly innocent but with so much loaded meaning. Did she ever want to settle down? The thought of Sinead in a relationship with anyone else made him feel hollow inside… and yet, he refused to act on his own feelings for the woman.

"I mean I've _thought_ about it sure. But… I don't know. I'm not in the right place to start a family." She shrugged, more than slightly uncomfortable as she finished eating and sprang to her feet to take the bowl to the sink and rinse it out. But this sort of talk always made her uncomfortable, especially when the person she was talking to was probably the most physically, mentally and emotionally attractive man she had ever met.

So Sinead did what she normally did when she was getting uncomfortable; she changed the subject. "Hey, it's almost midnight! Come on, let's go back onto the balcony to watch the fireworks!"

Wriggling her way back into her boots, Sinead opened the sliding door for the balcony and threw back the curtains. A frigid blast of air came into the toasty apartment, bringing with it a handful of snowflakes that turned to water as soon as they hit a surface. Steve couldn't help but chuckle at the excited look on her face, following suit as he watched her snatch up her phone and bring it with them.

"Let's see," The shorter woman murmured, brow furrowing in a look of intense concentration as she peered at the screen. "Radio stations broadcasting the ball dropping. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Dang, the snow is really coming down out here." They were partially protected from the bottom of the balcony overhead, but even that didn't do much in the sudden blizzard.

"_We're still here at Times Square Ryan and even the change in weather hasn't deterred most people. Temperatures are dropping low but we still have a sizeable crowd waiting to watch the ball drop and get their smooches on—" _

Sinead looked up as soon as she got the radio on her phone to tune in, eyes narrowing on the already blanketed streets below. "You are _not_ driving home in that, Steve."

"I've driven in worse, I'll be—"

"I'm gonna say it again; _you_ _are not driving home in that, Steve." _She interrupted fiercely, glaring at him. It was the kind of look that almost dared him to argue with her. While Steve might be stubborn, and thickskulled from time to time, he knew better than to even try when someone was looking at him like that.

"So I'll take the couch?" He asked innocently, holding his hands up in surrender.

She arched an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth hitching as well as she crossed her arms. "That's what I thought wonder boy."

He watched her set her phone down on the table, almost concerned about the weather if it weren't for the fact that it was protected by one of those life-proof cases that were supposed to protect it from everything. Steve watched the vapor of her breath lift into the air as Sinead began brushing the already accumulated snow off of the banister once again. Her eyes seemed to glow with childlike joy as they listened to the radio. It was a report on New Year's traditions, which made the black haired woman cock her head as she listened in.

"I understand some of them; the resolutions, the singing, checking the wind to foretell the portents of the New Year… but some of it is completely insane." She chattered, cupping her hands close to blow warm air on them. "Did you know that kids used to pour lead into tubs of cold water? And then predictions would be drawn based on what the cooled lead looked like. Bad luck if it looked like a woman, but seriously? Lead is so dangerous to be handled by anyone, let alone children."

"_Well Ryan, it looks like they're getting ready to start lowering the ball! Here's to a happy New Year, and I hope everyone has someone special to share the holiday with!"_ He heard the woman on the phone announce, his eyes immediately seeking the absolutely oblivious figure beside him. Sinead was definitely special, she was unlike anyone he had ever met before in his life.

She was smart, funny, and incredibly fierce, this woman. Fearless in front of any sort of confrontation, she could handle herself in any situation. Steve had always liked strong women; Peggy, and then later Sharon, but Sinead was so different from both of them. Hers was a quiet strength that didn't need to prove itself, it was simply there. And he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather spend the holiday with. Especially if it was foreshadowing a year that had more of her in it.

"And then there are the parties; such great parties to let go of a year's worth the worries. If only just for one night anyway… did you know that some countries—like in Scotland—the village men would go on parade swinging giant balls of fire into the air? I bet Nicole would be great at that." Sinead laughed breathlessly, checking her watch. "Less than a minute left."

Steve wished that he could freeze time, and that they could stay like this without him havening to worry about HYDRA, the fate of the world, or any of the problems that were his life. He wished that he was brave enough to do what Tony was willing to, what Thor was willing to, and allow Sinead into his life. He wished that he could take her into his arms, hold her tight and let the flowery scent of her perfume wash over him.

His world wasn't that kind though.

"And the ball? That's a purely American thing you know." She turned to face him then, completely unaware of his own internal struggle as her eyes lit up with excitement. "It started out being made of wood and iron, but now it's pure crystal. Over a thousand pounds and who knows how expensive!"

"_Five!"_

Her hands were flying through the air as she talked—Sinead always gestured whenever she was passionate about something. The movement of her body, so vibrant and full of life, drew her closer to him. It was an almost unconscious thing; ever since they had woken up on the couch together in December she was much more physically at ease with him. The awkward brushing of shoulders and hands had been replaced with casual hugs and her occasionally leaning against him if she was cold or tired. That was how he had learned how soft her hair was, and the fact that she would jump and squirm if the right amount of pressure was applied to her ribs.

"_Four!"_

He had always loved the sound of her voice, it was deep and came from low in her throat. There was nothing timid or tremulous about it; she spoke with confidence, choosing each word very particularly and rolling them around her tongue before letting them free. Or they'd come out in waves after waves, powered by emotion and wrapping around him like a warm blanket. Steve could sit there and listen to her talk for hours.

"_Three!"_

He wanted her… damnit he wanted to be with her so much it was painful. Sinead understood when he didn't want to talk, and when he needed to. How could he defend himself from a woman who had easily, single-handedly, gotten through every one of his walls without even trying? When he was with her, not even doing anything other than sitting at the park watching people go by, he felt like a normal person. He felt like Steve Rogers, the kid from Brooklyn who had wanted to be an artist. He hardly ever felt like that anymore and even then usually only when he was hanging out with Bucky.

"_Two!"_

It wasn't safe. She could get hurt. Anybody could use her to get to him and it would work. But then, they could target her now and he would go through hell to bring her home safely. Steve already spent so much time with her, he was already putting her in danger and… nothing bad had happened yet. Surely the universe wouldn't protest too greatly if he allowed himself a small bit of selfishness?

As he watched her standing only a few inches away from him, a smile on her face and a flush of color in her cheeks, he didn't care. Steve just… quit caring about what was right or wrong. All he knew that there was this small, feisty woman with the stars in her eyes and snow in her hair that he loved seeing in his jacket.

"_One! Happy New Year!"_

All of those thoughts lashed through his brain like wildfire, striking like lightning and resonating deeply that as soon as he heard the countdown reach zero he reached out to grab Sinead's face. His hands were gentle but firm as they stilled her entire body, and without allowing himself the chance to back out he dipped his head and captured her lips.

Her hair tickled his fingers as she went completely still against him. Her hands fluttered in the air around him as her pupils widened in surprise, lips soft and pliant beneath his. They dropped slowly, brushing against the knit cotton of his sweater before they fisted in the material to pull him closer.

They could hear the fireworks going off in the background, the booming sounds lost in the loud hammering of his heart in his chest. She tasted like spiced cider and brown sugar, her skin was like cool porcelain beneath his hands, and her body was warm and alive against his own.

The kiss dwindled slowly as he pulled away, breath leaving his lungs in shuddering plumes of heated vapor. Almost hesitantly Steve allowed his eyes to open again, nervously seeking the expression on her face. Sinead gazed up at him with wide eyes, the vibrant color in them darkened and slightly glassy as they caught and reflected the sparkling color of the fireworks dancing in the background. Her face was flushed with color, cheeks bright red as the hints of astonishment were still obvious in her features. A silence seemed to stretch before them, thick and heavy, saying things that neither of them dared to utter. Steve felt his nerves winding up into a tight ball as the silence reigned supreme, mouth opening in preparation to apologize profusely when she blinked.

"Okay, you're _definitely_ bunking over now, wonder boy." She smirked up at him, fingers uncurling from his sweater. She didn't step back though, tilting her face to the side to press it into his palm.

He smiled at that, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I thought we already established that I was gonna take the couch, sweetheart."

Sinead flicked his chest gently, curling into his side as her gaze turned to the shower of colorful sparks over the snowy buildings. One arm went around his waist as he draped his own over her shoulder and they stood in silence enjoying the fireworks that exploded overhead. In spite of the concussive blasts of the casings exploding as the gunpowder ignited, everything seemed perfectly serene to Steve.

"You know the couch is like half your size." She noted after a few moments, the barest traces of laughter in her voice.

He tightened his arm around her shoulder, using her body heat to stave off the biting chill of the winter cold. "I've slept on worse."

"Yeah," Sinead scoffed, elbowing him in the ribs. "When you were in the _war_, old man. My bed is big enough for two, we can just share."

"Sin…" He sighed, glancing down at her warily.

Sinead rolled her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, you can sleep on top of the covers. C'mon wonder boy, we already snuggled on the couch, this isn't any different. And besides, you don't have to worry about me trying to tarnish your sterling reputation. I'll have my hands full with Benny."

Instead of reassuring him, those words only made his frown deepen. Sinead had two cats, Mistoffelees and Roosevelt, no other pets… who the hell was Benny?

"Just give in Steve, you know I'm going to get my way." She beamed up at him.

And that was how he found himself lying in a king sized bed that took up about half of the room while Sinead sprawled out across half of it snoring lightly and snuggling against a five foot long stuffed shark.

It was definitely going to be an interesting year.


End file.
